


Weekend Plans

by milkywaytears



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Body Horror, F/M, Mild Gore, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Other, Recovery, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkywaytears/pseuds/milkywaytears
Summary: Vicky is a friendly monster, so it doesn't surprise anyone when she hangs out with Violet and Tate.
Relationships: Blue | Vicky/Damien LaVey
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Vicky’s a friendly monster, so Damien doesn’t think about it much when he sees Vicky hanging out with Violet and Tate.

He doesn’t think it’s a big deal that all three of them are going to hang out over the weekend.

He shouldn’t be concerned when it’s Sunday and Vicky’s not answering anyone’s calls. She probably had a wild night and crashed at someone’s place.

He shouldn’t be worried that Amira, Brian, and Oz search all her usual hangout spots and can’t find her. She might have left town for the weekend.

He doesn’t know why he stays up the entire night with everyone to look for her. She’s strong enough to handle herself.

He doesn’t know why his stomach churns when Scott finds one of the bracelets she wears in the woods. She probably just dropped it by mistake.

* * *

He doesn’t know why he goes to school Monday, he’s tired and doubts that she’ll be there.

She’s missed first, second, and third period.

It’s around lunchtime when he hears Violet’s voice, he picks up his speed and kicks the cafeteria doors open.

His heart stops when he spies Violet and Tate.

Vicky sits next to them slumped over, eyes depleted of color, mouth slightly ajar. A mushroom grows from her head.

“I’m so glad you found someone,” Violet says. “We should totally go on a double date!”

“Oh totally!” Says the parasite attached to Vicky,” thanks for introducing us!”

Damien is a demon, he bathes in fire and violence is his best friend.

It shouldn’t shock everyone when he jumps over tables to get to Vicky.

It shouldn’t shock anyone when he rips the parasite from Vicky’s skull while Violet shrieks in surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hard part is over, now they just had to wait.

Damien leans against the wall, glaring at the bed that Vicky lays in.

“I swear,” Damien says as he stares at the unconscious girl.”Sometimes, you’re just too nice.”

Damien may have ripped the parasite out, but there were still pieces of fungi in Vicky’s brain that were too deep to be pulled out. Calculester had to undo the stitches that held her head together and picked out pieces of the parasite from her brain with tweezers. 

Hope, Faith, and Joy used their magic to extract the roots that started to grow deep into her brain. 

When they checked her over, they stitched her back up.

Scott is curled up at the foot of the bed.

Zoe, Oz, Amira, and Hope all sit the floor, they’re propped up against each other, asleep. Faith walks over and places a blanket over the four of them.

Calculester sits on the side of Vicky and holds her hand, Joy stands behind him squeezing his shoulder in reassurance.

Brian sits on the other side of the bed and holds Vicky’s hand. He should’ve known better than just let her hang out with Violet and Tate alone. Can’t trust just anyone he supposes.

Well, the hard part was done, now they just had to wait.

* * *

Vicky wakes up to a splitting headache, a dry mouth, and a body that feels like lead.

She groans and several heads snap to look at her.

“W-what,” She coughs. ”What happened?”

“Vicky!” The occupants of the room yell before pouncing on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted for my Tumblr spookyhugsandkisses, thanks for reading.


End file.
